


Goddess of the hunt

by selle_s, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Artemis - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Greek god au, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selle_s/pseuds/selle_s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Кейт в образе Артемиды. Вот и все. Вот и вся идея.Kate as Artemis. That's it. That's the idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Goddess of the hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Кейт в образе Артемиды. Вот и все. Вот и вся идея.  
> Kate as Artemis. That's it. That's the idea.

  



End file.
